A New Road
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Ten years have past since the final battle with the Millennium Earl and the world is finally at peace. However this decade of peace has come with a price Allen Walker has vanished and now a new enemy has surfaced one more powerful than the Earl but along with a new enemy has come a new hero who just might hold the key to what happened to Allen Walker ten years ago.


The dimension was falling apart Allen was nervous all his battles with the Earl had finally come to this "Run Leenalee! Get the others to safety!"

"No Allen I won't leave you here!" She screamed as she clung to him hugging him so tightly he thought she'd crush him.

Allen shoved her away "Just go Leenalee you and the others have to get out of here!"

She didn't say anything after that she just cried and left hoping he wouldn't die hoping she'd see him again Allen smiled as she vanished along with his other friends within the portal knowing that she was safe for now at least.

"That does it now I'm angry!" The Millennium Earl screamed as he began to surge with power.

"This is the end Earl I'll kill you here and end all of this!"

The Millennium Earl just laughed "You little fool even if I die here another will rise up to take my place!"

The two lunged at each other as the dimension finally collapse both vanishing within a blast of light.

London England Ten Years Later…

It was a cold foggy morning on the streets of London. Leenalee sat on the park bench she was so exhausted it had taken her five days to reach the city of London. She had heard of rumors that Akuma had reappeared after a mysterious ten year absence and had begun resurfacing but that wasn't what really had drawn her there no. It was him Allen had vanished in the last battle with the Earl ten years ago.

Regrettably the Earl had survived and said he'd return after his 'vacation' maybe she was living on false hope like everyone had been saying but still she refused to believe that Allen could just die like that so when reports of a man dressed like an exorcist with a strange arm appeared she figured he may be connected to Allen "Allen are you really alive?" She muttered depressed.

Big Ben…

A strange man stood on top of the Big Ben clock tower he looked as if he was standing in midair with a cane he dressed in an all-white suit, gloves, shoes and a white top hat. "Ah London how I've missed thee this was where my adventure began now it seems I've come full circle. I couldn't think of a more fitting place to make my big debut to the Black Order. If they thought the Earl was bad wait till they get a load of me." His voice teemed with excitement

The Man in White then noticed a strange pain in his left arm his left hand even started to shake "Hmm… it must mean that you're close your existence seems to cause me never ending irritation. I wonder what will her reaction be when she sees you."

He then snapped his fingers and four level three akuma appeared behind him "Find the girl known as Leenalee she use to have short hair but has since grown back her pig tails. I want you to make sure she finds the man she's looking for."

"Yes Master!" the akuma shouted before vanishing.

"I wonder what will you think when you see her and Leenalee what will you think when you see him?" The Man in White asked looking up at the fool moon.

Elsewhere…

Cain woke up feeling groggy he was awoken by a strange stinging sensation in his right hand. "Damn this arm always acts up every time I'm close to him."

He reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper it was a wanted poster of man wanted for robbery and murder he let out a big yawn "Five days of searching and still nothing I swear maybe I should give up." Cain then shook his head furiously "No I can't give up I will find him."

Cain stood up and walked out of the alley he had an uneasy feeling that was when he saw them through his right eye the akuma he didn't know what to do the street was busy filled with innocent bystanders.

"Allen!" Leenalee shouted when she caught sight of him

Cain turned to face her. He didn't recognize her at all but he was almost the spitting image of her friend he was literally a mirror image of Allen with a right arm and eye that were both exactly like Allen's left eye and arm. He also had black hair instead of white.

"Sorry lady you got wrong guy. I don't know who you are even…"

Leenalee felt a deep sorrow over take he was right the man with black hair looked exactly like Allen he was even dressed like an exorcist "But why are you dressed like an exorcist and why do you look like Allen?"

"Huh what's an exorcist this how I always dress any way you need to get out of here there are akuma "

Big Ben…

The Man in White watched the encounter from up high he enjoyed the show Leenalee's confusion was delicious she didn't understand what was happening "I admit this was a little fast but I guess it beats a long and agonizing show. Now akuma… now Cain give the girl a show!" He snapped his fingers fast and suddenly there was a loud explosion.

Mean While…

Cain struggled to get out of the rubble "Damn him sending his own flunkies to do his dirty work."

"Are you dead yet?" The first Akuma asked.

"Yeah I'm bored with this guy when can we go home!" The third shouted.

Cain immediately morphed his arm into a gun and fired taking down the two akuma. The two screamed in horror as they were engulfed in light.

"Just one left huh?" Cain heard Leenalee moving until she finally made it to the surface.

"Don't get cocky!" The last akuma screamed.

Cain smirked "Oh please your nothing."

"Got that right I mean you practically shit yourself." The Man in White declared quickly manifesting from out of nowhere.

"Master! Please help me!" The akuma screamed.

"Oh shut up." The Man in White yelled irritated.

He was a peculiar man Leenalee thought dressed like a ring master with long white hair and his face covered by a plain white face mask. Cain was also odd he was dressed like an exorcist and was a perfect mirror image of Allen except for his black hair and other features that were on the opposite end of Allen's. "Who are you?" Leenalee asked still weak from the blast.

"Hmm…" The Man in White paused for a moment "Let's see how about you call me Millennium King. Yes I think that suits me nicely I mean I am clearly more powerful than that dreadful Earl."

"Stop bragging prick!" Cain stood right back up.

"Oh my, did my akuma get rough with you two in the beginning?" The Millennium King laughed.

"Hardly, I think it's time I got serious."

"Serious?" Leenalee asked confused "My God what destruction is about to happen here? Who are these guys? Who are these men clad in Black and White what is their connection to Allen?"


End file.
